The Itsy Bitsy Spider
by GrandTheftTARDIS
Summary: A small spider changes the life of a young sad adolescent teenager for ever in a unintentional lab accident. ONE SHOT Please read and review, and leave feedback when you're done


**So, um…hey. I know, I barely have any fans and all my stories are super short, unfinished, and sloppy. But you know, hopefully, if this gets positive feed back I may write a new story that I'm going to stick to longer and maybe get me back into writing. I might even make a short miniseries on Spider-Man if this does well enough.**

**Spider-Man and all Spider-Man related things belong to their respective owners (Basically not me)**

**Without further ado, I present to you… **_**The Itsy Bitsy Spider**_

* * *

A small black eight legged spider crawled through a ventilation duct, into a large pearly white room with iron and steel machinery scattered around in an organized fashion. Many men and women walked around in similarly colored coated attire and others in smart suits walked around the room.

Beneath the duct the spider was in, there was a large presentation going on, with groups of fascinated people in business and casual attire. There was also a young sad teenager, with a tie and large round rimmed glasses.

The group of people was gathered around very large odd looking machinery with two tall similar structures facing parallel to each other. The two structures stood on a clunky and wiry base with more lab coated people sitting at computers around it.

Curious, as the spider was, it decided to investigate the odd looking device to figure out what it was.

It scurried quickly around the walls and atop the ceiling, finally, when above the machinery it slowly descended between the taller structures on a thread of spider silk. It stared at both ends for a long time, unsure of what to do.

Meanwhile, below, a bald man with a moustache in one of the lab coats was giving a lecture to the crowd on what the device in front of them did.

This device was supposedly supposed to generate an intense beam of concentrated gamma radiation to alter cell structures and make them stronger. Even though the device was untested on an organic life form, it was soon unknowingly to everyone else, about to be.

A bald man gestured towards the lab coated people and said a few words so they could give a quick demonstration to the crowd. The young boy with the tie however, normally fascinated, was not now. He had just been recently shot down by his so called "friends" to attend this demonstration with him.

That boy was quite depressed, as he currently had no people to call friends.

The computer scientists took a few minutes to quickly type in a code to activate the device. The spider still sat, unknowingly of the fate that it was about to be given. The two structures slowly hummed and started to glow. The spider was starting to get frightened.

The crowd watched in awe as the gamma radiation device begins to crackle and sparks generated from the air. A small, nearly transparent, beam of radiation begins to form near the spider, still its whereabouts unknown of.

The crowd applauded, even the depressed boy, at the astounding spectacle they just witnessed. The spider, however, was hot and confused. It almost instantly, began to grow more hairs and largely increases in size, at least half to the size of a fist. Red marks slowly began to appear on its skin.

The spiders' blood felt like it was boiling, and it was in incredible amounts of pain and was slowly dying. It was full of immense amounts of radioactivity.

Acting on pure instinct, it scurried into range nearly blind, and leaped onto a random target. The teenager in the glasses screamed in horror. The spider, to the boy, was frightening and was larger than any spider he's seen in his life.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, as they did not see the spider that was currently running down his arm now. The spider, dying in only a few moments, took a large bite into the boy with its super sharp fangs, and ripped off a little flesh.

This only caused him to cry out louder but this time in agony, and some people laughed, some told him to hush, while others were genuinely concerned for his well-being. The boy cringed and the spider passed away on his hand

That's when they saw it, a large black and red spider falling from the boy's hand along with drops of blood. _His _blood. He raised it to see how bad it was, his blood slowly streamed out, and a sort of puss formed around the edges of the torn skin.

He ran out of the doors into an alleyway, unknowing of the incredible and miraculous…but painful journey his body was going through. Though the spider was still lying on the floor dead, it had perished for a good cause. Even though it wasn't aware, he did the boy something wonderful. And even though it may not seem like it all the time, it was for the good of him and that of humanity.

But most importantly, it would teach him the greatest lesson of all. The importance of responsibility.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, terrible! Let me know in the comments if I should do more things like this, and I can't stress enough how much a good review would feel ****. Alright, this is GTT, signing off.**

**PS: If the spider bite sounded too gross or just the right amount of gross, just tell me.**


End file.
